Me susurro mentiras al oído
by Neblinosa
Summary: Dean Winchester es muy bueno contando mentiras. Pero, ¿mintiéndose a sí mismo? Ahí es el mejor. Basado, más o menos, en el 5.04


**Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje (o algo así)

**Spoilers:** Hasta el 5.04

**Sinopsis:** Dean Winchester es muy bueno contando mentiras. Pero, ¿mintiéndose a sí mismo? Ahí es el _mejor_.

**Notas de autor:** Primer fic de la tabla de Etapas del Duelo que escogí en la comunidad de LJ teh_typewriter. Que ya iba siendo hora... ;_;. La palabra es **"Negación"**. También darle las gracias a Alkalph por el apoyo emocional y el beteo rápido, aún sabiendo que el angst no es lo suyo. ¿Qué puedo decir?, me encanta hacerla sufrir :D

* * *

**Me susurro mentiras al oído.**

Si hay una cosa por la que Dean Winchester se ha caracterizado a lo largo de su joven existencia es por su innata capacidad para soltar las trolas más grandes conocidas por la civilización estadounidense con un perfecto aplomo y cara de no haber roto un plato. _En la puta vida._

Es de entender que esta habilidad suya le ha sido jodidamente útil en más de una ocasión. Y de mil:

Cuando siendo un crío se metía en líos en el colegio _("Se lo juro, Seño, Matt me pegó a mi primero con ese osito de peluche. Yo no tuve más remedio que usar la mochila llena de libros para defenderme...")_

Cuando de adolescente seguía metiéndose en líos en el instituto _("Mira tío, no me hagas sacar la navaja, ¿vale?. No te iba a gustar. Y reza para que mis colegas de los Ángeles del Infierno no se enteren del asunto porque entonces van a tener que recogerte del asfalto con una puta cucharilla de café.")_

Cuando, ya de caza con su padre y con Sam pasando de la familia en Standford, le tocaba _'poner a él la comida' _ese día. _("Señora, esos pasteles huelen tan bien como los que mi difunta abuela, el Señor la tenga en su gloria, nos preparaba de postre los domingos antes de caer enferma. Ay, lo que la echo de menos...") _o hacerse pasar por cualquier tipo de oficial gubernamental _("Buenos días, señor. Soy el Agente Tyler, de la Oficina Estatal para la Protección de Bosques y Pastos. ¿Tiene un momento para responder a unas preguntas sobre sus vacas muertas?")_

Cuando, tras alguno de esos asquerosos casos en los que Sam y él le pateaban el culo a un hijo de puta monstruoso, le entraban las ganas de echar una cana al aire y se camelaba a alguna tía buena en un bar de mala muerte _("¿Que eres modelo? ¡Mira tú qué casualidad, yo me dedico a la fotografía! Estoy ahora mismo tomándome unas vacaciones y de paso mirando a ver si encuentro a alguien digno de sacar en mi nueva serie de imágenes sobre _'El cuerpo americano'. _¿Qué me dices, te interesa una prueba privada?")_

Cuando, tras la liberación de Lucifer y con el mundo sumido en los inicios del fin, le tocaba mirar a Bobby, a Sam, a Castiel y pretender que había una solución para toda aquella mierda _("No os preocupéis, seguro que encontraremos una jodida forma de parar a ese hijo de puta.")_

Pero, sobre todas las cosas, en lo que Dean Winchester siempre ha sido un maestro entre maestros es en el arte de mentirse a sí mismo y en negar la realidad que le rodea.

Como cuando de niño se decía una y otra vez que John Winchester era el mejor padre de todos, el más guay, sin importar que cuando le tocaba recoger a Sammy de la guardería y veía a los demás padres ir a buscar a sus retoños con una sonrisa curvando sus putas bocas la envidia arañara dentro de su pecho hasta hacer sangre.

Como cuando siendo un chaval veía como su hermanito se iba distanciando cada vez más, erigiendo muros que les dejaban a su padre y a él fuera, y simplemente le echaba la culpa a que _'Sammy estaba en la edad del pavo'_. A pesar de que en la mirada clara de Sam se pudiera leer el resentimiento que allí anidaba como si de un libro abierto se tratara.

Como cuando durante los interminables meses que pasó en el Impala recorriendo puebluchos de mala muerte con su padre, se decía a si mismo que ésto era para lo que estaba hecho, que no había otra cosa que elegiría para sí mismo. Que las miradas cargadas de añoranza que lanzaba a las típicas casitas con valla y jardín, donde las familias reían como idiotas, eran sólo para mofarse de la ignorancia de sus habitantes, que no sabían lo jodidamente _agradecidos _que tenían que estarles por defenderles del puto hombre del saco, día sí y día también.

Como cuando al ponerse la ropa en una barata habitación de hotel, después de haberse tirado a alguna piba de esas que uno conocía en un bar y que estaban tan por la labor de un polvo rápido como lo estaba él, se decía que ese sentimiento de vacío que se enroscaba en su estómago no significaba que, tal vez, era hora de ir sentando la cabeza y buscar a alguien que significara _algo_, por una puta vez. Que simplemente era que los asquerosos nachos, con el queso más grasiento conocido por la humanidad, del bar de la noche anterior le habían sentado mal.

Como cuando, al final del final, cuando Sam se alza ante él rodeado por un aura de poder tan oscuro como el más profundo de los pozos y la mirada más amable que Dean ha visto en su vida, él cierra sus dedos con fuerza alrededor de la fría forma del Colt y lo levanta hasta que el cañón apunta justo entre esos dos malditos ojos claros llenos de una letal compasión, diciéndose a si mismo que sí que está preparado, que ha sacrificado a sus amigos por _este__ puto momento_, que puede hacerlo. Que sólo está a un leve movimiento de dedo de ponerle fin a toda la mierda apocalíptica a la que, el maldito hijo de puta que ha escogido vestir a su hermano como si de un jodido conjunto prêt-à-porter se tratara, les ha lanzado a todos.

Y ni siquiera al final del todo, cuando yace en el suelo completamente a merced de Lucifer con un níveo zapato aplastándole lentamente la garganta y la muerte comienza a ser un amargo sabor que se funde sobre su lengua, Dean deja de hacer lo mejor se le da. Así que cuando, durante el segundo en que el hilo de su vida se rompe bajo la presión implacable del ser que una vez fue su hermano, su mirada se cruza con la de ese Yo suyo de 2009 al que los muy cabrones de los ángeles han regalado un tour por Apocalipsislandia, Dean se dice a sí mismo que sí, que la próxima vez, las cosas serán diferentes y la victoria estará de su lado.


End file.
